An affair in the backseat
by BlackOrchid1980
Summary: You come upon a stranded Seth Rollins standing in the pouring rain. CONTAINS SMUT
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the people or characters associated with the WWE. No copyright infringement is intended. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Driving from place to place was a part of my job as event coordinator for WWE. I had dealt with the jeers and teasing from the guys on the roster. Most treated me like the little sister they never had, all except for one, Colby Lopez or Seth Rollins to his fans. That idiotic man seemed to enjoy driving me crazy. It wasn't uncommon to find the two of us arguing while the guys watched with these stupid grins on their faces. The next pay per view was in two days in Houston. I was just thinking about what Joe Anoa'i implied the other day. "There is a thin line between love and hate. With that kind of heat, passion is usually bubbling just under the surface." I just blushed and denied furiously, which only made his buddy Jon laugh harder. "The man is an ass sometimes." I muttered to myself.

There was no way that I had any lingering feelings for Colby. He ran around with these trampy bed bunnies that had an IQ about as big as their bra size. That kind of a guy was the last thing I needed in my life. The weather was getting pretty bad, rain hammering down on my little neon green Camry. I cursed to myself as I saw a lone figure on the side of the road...a very familiar figure. Strange how I knew his body, even at a distance. As I hit the turn signal and pulled over, the side window came down. I kept my face neutral. "Come to brag or throw this in my face?" Colby was soaked to the bone, rain dripping from those long chocolate locks. "Just get in the back. I have a towel you can use to dry off."I wasn't sure what he had done to get kicked out of the car with his latest squeeze and I wasn't about to ask. My conscience was the only thing that kept me from leaving him on the side of that dark road. He set his bag down on the flooring and got into the back. I tried not to notice the enticing scent of his cologne. Traffic was slowing down when I caught glimpses of Colby changing his shirt. My cheeks stung a little from a blush. Why was this affecting me? It wasn't like I hadn't seen him like that before. Hell! He ran around like that throughout the programs.

I was trying to pay attention to the traffic around me but Colby was a hell of a distraction. When his eyes caught mine in the mirror, the ass smirked. "You might want to pay attention to the road instead of me, precious." I gritted my teeth, an aggravated growl escaping among the sound of heavy rain on the roof of the car. "I could have just left your weaselly ass on the side of the road." Idiot just laughed at me. "Your bleeding heart is gonna be the death of you one day, kid." I didn't respond, giving into the need to argue with him would only feed his fire and I knew from experience that Colby fed off the attention.

The sheer fact that I was trying to ignore him must have got his dander up. He came up real close to me and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. "You can't ignore me, little girl. I've seen how you look at me." That was when I hit the brakes suddenly and his head collided with the back of the seat, hard. "Let's get one thing straight, you arrogant pig-headed little mutt, there are some of us in this world that DON'T find your little attitude charming." There was something in the air when we got into it, it was almost arousing, this back and forth game we had been playing.

Two warm big hands rubbed my thighs from behind. Damn, he was too close. My body was tensing, nipples peaking through the thin cotton shirt I was wearing. "I think the lady doth protest too much." I rolled my eyes. "Get your hands off me!" Instead of letting go, the bastard slipped under my shirt to cup my breasts. I gasped and jerked the wheel to the side, parking the car in a deserted parking lot. "What the hell was that?!" I put the car in park and turned around in my seat, very tempted to punch him in the nose.

"Finally have your attention now." I wanted to jump back there and throttle him but it felt a little too electric at the moment. "What's the matter, Lopez? Your latest bed bunny dump you so you hit on me to make her jealous. Keep your hands to yourself or so help me. I'll..." I never got out the next few words because Colby grabbed hold of me and kissed me, pulling me into the back seat with him. I tried to fight the onslaught of desire that hit me like a mack truck. Next thing I knew, I was pressed up tight against his had I expected him to come on this strong or for it to feel so damn good. He sat me so that I was straddling his lap as close as he could get me. At that proximity, it was hard to deny the attraction between us. Colby's arm was locked around my waist, his tongue finding its way past my lips. In a bit of haze, I let down my guard and let my body rule my mind. I kissed him back, suckling his tongue between my lips. He groaned and rubbed my round ass, his mouth devouring my lips like a man starved. I could feel the telltale bulge in his pants. "Colby? What are you..." Colby removed my shirt from my body before I could finish a sentence. "I'm taking what I want."

I wanted to push him away, slap his face and tell him to go to hell but his mouth attached to one breast, causing me to lose any thought I had in my head of stopping him. I moaned as his lips and tongue tormented one swollen nipple. My pussy quivered, moisture starting to pool down there and I ground my cunt on his erection. Colby moved from one breast to lick between my cleavage. My body trembled against him. "Colby!" He separated our bodies just long enough to peel off his own shirt. I leaned in to lick some of the excess moisture that still lingered on his skin. His body stiffened in surprise but that didn't stop me. Leisurely my tongue skimmed over his skin.

Colby gave a low growl, his fingers exploring the curve of my spine. "You little tease...I'm so fucking hard!" My soft pink lips surrounded his nipple. "Oh, shitttt!" I used my tongue on him them palmed his cock through his pants to push him as far as I could. "Oh no, I'm in control, babygirl." He pulled me off of his skin and kissed me, hard. The taste of him went to my head faster than a shot of whiskey. His big hands started to work off my shorts, growling once they were finally on the floor of my car. "I want to be inside you so bad, feel that tight little pussy around my cock." His dirty talk was a turn on, making me even wetter. "Shut up and fuck me, Lopez."

I heard the rustling of his pants then his cock thrust into me. My nails curled, biting into his chest and Colby let out a sharp hiss. "Damn, I knew you would be tight." My body warmed with lust as I rolled my hips to ride him. The windows had already fogged over, the rain still beat down on the car. Colby's hips bucked into me and I bit into his lower lip. He lost all control. thrust into me hard. I cried out and increased my own pace. He kissed down my neck, suckling and nibbling. His mouth barely left a bit of me untouched. Arms wrapped tightly around my body as he pounded into me. "Oh fuck...uh...uh...yes...god, that's good! COLBY!" It was getting harder for me to catch a breath as I got closer to climax.

My nails raked at his back, leaving angry red marks in their wake. He grabbed me by the hair and kissed me, our mouths ravenous for each other. One hard thrust hit my sweet spot and I screamed against his lips. Colby let loose on me, his release as wild as my own. I felt the sticky warmth of his cum inside of me and shivered. For the longest time, neither one of us could let go of the other. I definitely needed a minute or two to catch my breath after that rough session in the back seat. I wasn't sure where things would go after doing something so intimate. We both dressed, saying nothing.

I got back in the driver's seat and got us to the next venue. In the next week or so, we didn't even speak. Other people were starting to notice because usually we were at each other all the time. It was common knowledge that Colby loved aggravating me. I tried not to let it bother me but I was never the type of girl who could be so casual about sex and it had been a long time since I felt anything like what he and I had. While standing in the hallway one night during Smackdown, I saw a girl with boobs about as big as her head run to him and give him a big kiss. "Some things will never change." Well if he could move on then so could I. Claudio had asked me out after the next show. Two could play at that game. I can and would forget about the future of WWE, Seth Rollins!


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few days, I tried to put what happened with Colby out of my mind. Work took up alot of my time and when I wasn't doing that, I was down at the gym, trying to work out some of my frustrations. I wasn't going to let someone like him hurt me. My life had been rough and I swore that I wouldn't allow someone to do that to me. I deserved much better than to be someone's fuck and duck. That night I was on the treadmill with my earbuds blasting Seether while I gave a good run. I felt a large hand on my shoulder and nearly fell off the machine.

"So sorry. I did not mean to frighten you. You're as jumpy as a hare." Claudio smiled. "Guess I will have to call you Hasli from now on." I looked at him with a curious expression, hitting the off button on my machine. "Was there something you wanted, Claudio?" I had always liked the Swiss Superman. He was a superior performer in the ring but never held himself above anyone else. He just lacked that kind of arrogance which was why he was so well liked. He had obviously just showered, dressed in a fresh white tee shirt and jeans. "I was hoping we could get together for a bit. I noticed its nothing but work...work...work for you, Hasli. You need to relax."

I chuckled as I toweled off my sweaty face. "You may have a point about that. How about we try that place next door called Port of Call? I hear its got great food and there's a place to play pool." Claudio gave me a saucy grin. "You a pool shark too, Hasli? The lady wears many hats. I'm impressed." He was definitely charming. I just laughed. "Give me a bit, I'll shower and meet you in the lobby in 30, ok?" He nodded. "I look forward to it." The wink he sent me made my cheeks blush.

Instead of using the gym shower, I went up to my room for my favorite scented soaps. At that moment, I was in love with one called 'Iced Coconut Coolada'. I was never the high maintenance type so it didn't take me long. I went with a black halter top and my sexy skinny jeans with black heeled boots. I let my long dark hair hang down about my face. I caught sight of Claudio as soon as I got off the elevator. His eyes widened a bit as he looked me over. Not that I minded. "Well well, looks like someone is getting desperate..." I felt my heart fall into my stomach as Colby came into my line of vision, blocking my path. "Get out of my way, Lopez. I have somewhere to be."

Colby didn't hold back the leer he gave my breasts. "Trying to get my attention? Kind of pathetic." I shrugged. "I've moved onto BIGGER and better things, idiot. Maybe one of your little bed bunnies can occupy you tonight. God knows, I don't want anything to do with you." I pushed past him, furious at how he treated me and in public, no less. I took Claudio's arm. "I'm sorry about that. He just loves egging me on." Claudio leaned in and gave me a light kiss. "He just doesn't know how to treat a lady." The kiss was sweet, sincere and very welcome. "Let's go. I'm starving." We started walking out the door, not noticing the glare of those hot brown eyes burning a hole in Claudio's back.

Dinner was spent talking about life, business and etc. Claudio was a funny guy but a little shy with me at first. The old fashioned bar and grill played old country tunes over the speakers. It was quaint, alot like the places I used to hang out in when I still lived back in my home town. "Ok, Hasli. Time to show me those pool chops of your's." We made our way to the billards section in the back near the bar. When he got close and ran a finger down my cheek, I felt my stomach flutter. Claudio was a good man, nothing like Colby. Why was I still thinking about that bastard?

I managed to beat Claudio five times. It was almost comical to watch his face as I sank each ball. "What can I say? I have a way with balls." I waggled my brows at him and he choked on his beer. "Naughty girl, Hasli." I wasn't in the least repentant. "It's getting late and we both have to be on the road in the morning." Claudio came real close, an arm gripping my waist. "We could always travel together...after breakfast." It was tempting...very tempting but I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. "I like you...really like you but I don't want to jump the gun. I had fun tonight and I would like to do it again...maybe even hang out more. You're a nice change of pace from the assholes I've been around lately."

He didn't push it, just kissed me lightly on the lips then held me close. "I can respect that, little one. Come on, I will walk you back to your room." It got a little cool so, being the gentleman he was, Claudio gave me his jacket, hanging it around my shoulders, his arm around my waist. All in all, the night was enjoyable but I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Here was a good guy who from all appearances, wanted to spend time with me but Colby was still in the back of my mind. When we got to my room, he leaned in. This kiss was deep, deliberate and very sexy. Where Colby was all roughness and eagerness, Claudio took his time stoking the heat. His tongue teased at my lips and he groaned as I opened up for him.

Neither of us noticed the door across the hall open or Colby stand there as if someone had punched him in the gut. Claudio pulled back, a look pf pained arousal in this eyes. "Looks like a cold shower for me, Hasli. I will see you tomorrow. Sleep sweet." When I saw Colby glaring at me from the doorway across from me, I wanted to scream. It was like I couldn't shake him. He was everywhere lately. I turned around to unlock my hotel room and felt someone push me inside. "What the hell was that?!" Colby had me pressed against the door, anger flaring his features. "What it was, was none of your business, Lopez. I suggest you stay out of it."

"From one bed to another, had no idea you were just another ring rat." I slapped him...hard across the face. "You don't get to come in here and make demands of me. You're not my boyfriend, Colby, or my lover. You're nothing as far as I am concerned. Claudio is a decent man who treats me the way I like, like a woman ...not a fuck toy." I had never seen him so angry. Was he pissed because I had decided to move on with my life and leave him in the dust? It looked like he was ready to explode. I tried to push him away but he came up real close..so close that I could feel the warmth he radiated course through me. "Let go of me!"

"You will NOT see him again...or I swear I'll..." I gaped at him. "You'll WHAT?! I do not belong to you! You want fuck around with every little thing that catches your fancy. That isn't who I am. I want someone to be with me and ONLY me. Someone I can trust not to fuck around the minute my back is turned. Someone I could love." I just stared into his eyes. "You don't love anyone but yourself, Lopez. It's all you're capable of. NOW GET OUT!" The look in his eyes was one I had never seen before. He pulled back and pushed me away from the door, stomping out in a fury. I had let out every ounce of hurt I had felt on him from when I saw him with that other girl like it was nothing.

I got ready for bed since we had to be on the road again around 10 or so to be in the next town. During the night, something woke me from a peaceful slumber. My AC/DC ringtone played into the darkness and I blindly grabbed at it. It took me a second to shake the sleep from my brain enough to see that it was 3 in the morning. "What is it?" On the other end was Nikki Bella. "I need your help. Seth got stinking drunk and wrecked that bar next door. He won't listen to reason." I was two seconds away from hanging up but curiosity got the better of me. "And you called me because?"

There was a crash and I could hear raised male voices in the background. "He's not making much sense but all I can make out is your name. He keeps saying it over and over with this look...please help." I let out an exasperated sigh. "I will be there in 5 minutes. Just keep him as calm as you can until then." I hung up the phone, cursing to myself. When I walked into the bar for the second time that night, Colby had his head against the bar, seemingly out of it. I grabbed Colby's forearm and wrestled him awake. "Come on, Lopez. Time to go home." I took his wallet out of his pocket and handed the owner a few bills to pay for the damage Colby had done. What had gotten into him?

He kept murmuring to himself. "Mess everything up..." Was he feeling guilty about something? That was not the guy I knew him to be. Nikki and I held him up, walked him back to the hotel. Since he was next to me, I knew where to go. I got his key out of his pocket and laid him down on the bed. I had never seen him so drunk before. Occasionally he tied one on with the guys after a show but never on his own like this. "Thanks for calling, Nik. I don't know what got into him." She grimaced as well, looked at him with a worry gaze. "Me neither. Take care of him for us. I got to get back to John."

Looked like I was drunk sitting for a bit. He didn't look comfortable the way he was positioned so I moved him about then took off his shoes. When he was passed out asleep , like this, he almost looked kind of innocent. I ran my fingers through his tangled brown curls. "Why do you do it?" I whispered to myself. Despite everything, I couldn't get him out of my system and was terrified I was falling for him. A guy like Colby was not a good risk but we just couldn't stay away from each other. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice that his eyes were open. "Why are you here.." His words were slurred heavily. "Nikki called me when you went on a rampage next door. Just go to sleep, Colby."

"No no no no...No sleep with my cuddle bunny..." Before I could ask what the hell he meant by that, Colby grabbed hold of me and laid back down. He had me spooned up against him in an iron grip that only one of the other guys could break. I tried to get loose but even in his sleep, the guy had a hold of me. What the hell was I going to do when he woke up?


	3. Chapter 3

I had no idea what to do. Colby had a death grip on me that I just could not break. "Why you hate me so much?" The slurred question surprised me. I had thought he was passed out by now. "At the moment, because you're blocking my flow of oxygen. Loosen your grip!" I could feel him shake his head. "Nope. You stay here with me. God, you smell so good." He buried his face into the side of my neck and I was barely able to suppress the shiver. Damn it, there was something about him that just burned me up, in more ways than one. Colby began to kiss my neck, leaving little goosebumps in his wake. "What are you doing?" His hips ground into my ass, letting me feel the hard on straining against his pants.

My own weakness for him battled with my common sense. He had already made it pretty clear that I wasn't anything important to him. But, God, when he touched me, I could forget everything else and just get lost in the heat. "Please...I need you.." I had never heard him like that before. Colby rolled me onto my back and laid between my legs. My top was shoved down, along with my bra as he got a handful of my breasts. Whatever protests I could have made were swallowed by his forceful kiss.

For a moment, I stiffened then melted so easily into him. He kissed down my throat, his hips grinding that rock hard erection against my aching clit. The need was almost frenzied. His lips wrapped around my nipple, my legs tightly hugged his hips. "Colby..." I moaned, grinding back onto him. "Fuck...I can't get enough of how you feel. All night, I thought being inside you." Our mouths met again in a rough kiss as he began to really grind into me. My nails raked on his back, causing him to hiss. "You have no idea what it did to me...what you do to me.." His voice was gruff, the dark lust in his eyes staring me right in the face.

His body kept hitting my clit in just the right rhythm, driving me higher and higher. I ran my tongue up the side of his neck and bit into his ear. Apparently it was weak spot because his body snapped viciously and I heard him growl. We ground our bodies into each other in helpless battle for release, still fully clothed but past the point of rational thought on both our ends. I finally broke and cried out his name as I came. My mouth latched to his shoulder as it overwhelmed me yet again. I felt his body jerk than go lax. For a minute I was worried but I heard a rather loud snore from him.

I laid back and let my common sense finally snap back into place. Why the hell couldn't I shake him? I removed myself from the bed and his dozing form. My only hope was that he wouldn't remember any of this in the morning. I readjusted my clothing and left. The next morning I was seriously dragging from being up so late. Jon Good passed me in the hallway with Renee. "Damn, little bit. You look like hell." Renee smacked him on the back of the head which made me laugh. "Not exactly what I woman wants to hear." Renee gave me a worried look. "I'm fine, Renny. It was just a long night for me." I began to raise my voice as I saw Colby walk by. "Some drunken ass hole woke me up last night." He winced behind his shades but said nothing.

"What is it with the two of you?" I shrugged. "If I could explain it myself, I would tell ya, Jon." He just smirked while I walked away. My emotions were still in a jumble. I had gotten myself into one hell of a mess. The last thing I needed was to sleep with Colby again after how he acted. It was different when I pinned underneath him and he was kissing the life out of me. Common sense never even came into the situation. It was 3 weeks later when the consequences of my actions finally hit me.

I was chatting with Joe Anoa'i when my head began to spin. As I fell, people came running but Joe had caught me before I could hit the pavement. The blackness finally began to recede and the first face I saw was Saraya. "You gave us a start, love." She was still in her jeans which meant that Smackdown hadn't started just yet. "I'm fine...I need to check on things..." When I tried to get up, my legs got wobbly. The EMT caught me by the arm and lowered me back on the gurney. "You're not going anywhere but the emergency room. Company policy. They just want to make sure it isn't work related." They ran all kinds of tests on me, including a pregnancy test.

I sat there in a hospital gown, on a cold gurney when Renee showed up, Jon right behind her. "The show ended an hour ago when they told us." She came up to hug me. "Are you ok?" The doctor must have had radar. "She's more than okay. Congratulations, you're pregnant!" The holy shit look on my face must have been evident because the doc's smile fell. "I'm guessing this wasn't expected." I began to hyperventilate and laid back down. Renee held my hand and gestured for Jon to get lost for a bit. "I didn't even know you were seeing anyone." My eyes filled with tears. "That's because we weren't. It was a one time thing. I never expected it to happen. What the hell am I gonna do?"

She held me as I cried myself out. The doctor recommended I see my own doctor soon and gave me a prescription for prenatal vitamins. Renee and Jon stayed with me that night. God bless them, those two were always really good friends. Jon went out to get something to eat while we talked. "Who was it?" I didn't know how to answer. "You won't believe it." She chuckled. "What? Was it Colby?" Then she saw the look on my face. "Are you shitting me?! You and COLBY?!" I lowered my face into my palms. "Now do you see why I am so upset? This is someone who would rather fuck every damn ring rat that comes around and now he's gonna be my 'baby daddy'?" Jon walked in with his arms full of take out, Joe was right behind him and Colby right behind.

"WHAT?!" The look on his face was of utter disbelief. The other two guys looked just as stunned. "I swear if you open your mouth and say it isn't your's, I will kick you in the balls." Both Joe and Jon just looked at him, brows raised in question. "I guess that answers the question of the who the father is." You could tell when panic took hold of Colby. "But...that whole thing with your Swiss Superman!" I wanted to strangle him. "I went out with Claudio once. We never slept together. You''re the first guy I've slept with in five years." My last lover had been a long term relationship. It ended when I found him in bed with a friend. I walked up to him and poked him in the chest. "Whether you like it or not, you're gonna be a father in about 36 weeks. Try growing up, just a bit!"

Renee pointed to the door. "OUT!" The little woman wagged a finger at Colby. "I won't have you upsetting her. She just found out about this and she's scared. Go back to your room and let this sink in. She needs some time with out any chaos." I sat on the bed, crying into my hands while Joe rubbed my back comfortingly. "It's gonna be fine, baby girl. You know Galina and I went through this too and things turned out fine." I looked up at him, tears glistening in my eyes. "Yeah, but you and Galina didn't hate each other most of the time like he does with me." He said nothing, just hugged me with those huge arms of his. He always treated me like a little sister, something I was grateful for.

I looked at Colby. What I saw almost shocked me. It was longing and maybe a bit of jealousy, which made no sense to me. He hated seeing other men touch me but didn't want a relationship with me. The more time went by, the more confused I became about my own feelings. I slept badly that night, the image of Colby's face staring back at me haunting my peace. The next morning was when the morning sickness reared its ugly head. Jon thought it was funny to wave a breakfast burrito under my nose. "Damn you!" I ran for the john again while Renee smacked him in the back of the head. I took some good advice from Joe and stuck with saltines until the nausea waned.

It was hard to stay down in the dumps around those three. Jon was almost always smiling, cracking jokes. It was comforting to know I had friends that would support me. There was alot to consider now that I knew there was a life growing inside of me. Somehow I was going to have to find a way to make a truce with Colby. We were going to be a part of this kid's life for a long time. I didn't talk much on the ride to the venue. Renee insisted I ride with the both of them just in case I fainted again. I took a nap and just gave the whole situation some thought. The first thing I needed to do was to have a very long talk with the father of my baby.


End file.
